


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°28 : « Victimes collatérales »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Death Star, Drabble, Never ends well if one's walks around Skywalker(s), Normal people in a galaxy far far away
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Point de vue de civil sur le concept d'Étoile de la Mort.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°28 : « Victimes collatérales »

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte existe parce que les anonymes de cette galaxie très lointaine, devraient eux aussi avoir voix au chapitre – surtout quand ils se retrouvent impliqués, de près ou de loin, dans les événements que les protagonistes mettent en mouvement, sans vraiment trop se soucier de cette masse anonyme.

Recruté•e par l'Empire comme cuisinier•ère, j'ai été assigné•e sur cette station spatiale gigantesque, que les stormtroopers qui passaient par ma cafétéria appelaient l'Étoile de la Mort.

Les discussions militaires m'importaient peu, je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose et je n'avais pas le temps de m'y intéresser – il fallait veiller au bon fonctionnement de notre unité, face aux vagues de soldats affamés qui arrivaient à tout moment.

Je n'ai jamais eu conscience, de mon vivant, de l'opération qui avait détruit Alderaan. Après la riposte Rebelle, après avoir rejoint la Force suite à l'explosion, j'ai finalement pu apprendre et comprendre sur quel type de station j'avais travaillé, et ce que ma main-d'œuvre – somme toute utile mais innocente – avait contribué à produire : un système militaire entier qui perpétrait la mort.

J'étais un•e civil•e travaillant sur l'Étoile de la Mort (et moi qui croyait que ce nom était seulement une blague de soldats !), mais ma rancœur était plus principalement dirigée contre l'Empire et l'entreprise dans laquelle il m'avait placé•e – une entreprise de mort et d'horreur, dans laquelle je n'avais rien su, et je n'avais pas pu protester –, que contre la Rébellion, pourtant responsable de ma mort.

Je ne sais de toute façon pas si j'aurais pu vivre avec le poids d'une planète anéantie sur la conscience...

**Author's Note:**

> Halte-là, les anti-écriture inclusive ! Si vous souhaitez débattre en review, je vous en prie, mais dans le respect de l'auteure s'il vous plaît. Je fournis tout d'abord mon explication : l'utilisation de l'écriture inclusive dans ce texte l'a été dans une optique d'anonymisation complète du narrateur ou de la narratrice, afin qu'il ou elle se fonde dans la foule afin de mieux s'exprimer en son nom. C'est donc une utilisation plus philosophique que féministe, et jamais pour soi-disant “heurter la grammaire française” (qui ferait mieux de se doter d'un vrai neutre, au lieu d'un masculin standardisé).


End file.
